Mama Don't Preach
by PigSlay
Summary: Seddie songfic to "Papa Don't Preach" sort of. Freddie confesses to Mrs. Benson his relationship with Sam. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1: Confessions On Sam And More

**Mama Don't Preach**

**Chapter 1: Confessions On Sam and More**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly or "Papa Don't Preach" by Madonna. I'm only switching the lyrics around a little to fit the story line. Enjoy. Flashbacks and song lyrics in italics.**

"_Sam, why are we still doing this?" Freddie asked her one last time._

"_Because, Freddorkation, like I've said 1,000 times, we ended up liking each other somehow," Sam explained. She moved closer. "Now, let's have that second kiss I've been waiting months for." She winked._

_Sam and Freddie had gotten together 2 months ago, and had been hiding their relationship from everybody but the Shay's ever since. Freddie's request._

_Sam wasn't one for hiding things, but she decided to make an exception since even though he wasn't a "mama's boy" anymore, he was still a little afraid._

_She decided they had waited long enough, so Sam got even closer to Freddie and kissed his lips. She knew he would try to run away, so she hugged him tight._

"_Don't run away, Freddie," she said. "Look, this has gone on long enough, you need to tell."_

"_I can't," he said, trying to run away._

_She grabbed him by the leg. "Please Freddie." She gave him one of her looks, and he nodded his head._

The alarm went off in Freddie's room. Saturday had begun. Today was the day he had to tell Mrs. Benson the truth. No way to hold it in any longer.

_Mama, I know you're going to be upset. 'Cause I was always your little boy…_

He walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, I got some fresh prune pops and caffeine-less tea," she smiled.

Freddie looked at his plate, grossed out. "Is that it?" he laughed nervously.

"Well, we have left over fish-apple oatmeal."

"Eiuh… I'll just have the prune pop," Freddie ate the pop slowly.

"So, Freddie, I bought you something," Mrs. Benson smiled, getting something from behind her.

Freddie smiled, hoping it was the new math vs. science video game he had been putting on his wish list for 3 months.

_But you should know by now…_

"Ta da!" Mrs. Benson held up a Lady Bug Pillow Pet. "It's a Lady Bug."

Freddie was disgusted. "Umm… did you keep the receipt?" he laughed nervously.

_That I'm not a baby…_

"No," she said. "I thought you would like it. You said that you had always wanted a Lady Bug stuffed animal-"

"Yeah, when I was 4!" Freddie almost-yelled. "Look mom, I know you're trying to do what's best for me, but the truth is, you don't know me anymore. And I'm not just talking about the Lady Bug!"

"Then what else are you talking about?" Mrs. Benson asked.

_You always taught me right from wrong. I need your help, mommy please be strong. I may be young at heart, but I know what I'm saying..._

Freddie looked up. "Oh, did we get some new light bulbs? Cool."

She raised an eyebrow.

He looked the other way, awkwardly.

_The one you warned me all about…the one you said I could do without…_

"Well, it's about Sam."

"Ugh, what did that mess do this time?" she asked.

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe. Please…_

"It's enough that she s you 24/7, but that you actually _let _her."

"Mom-"

There was no stopping her though; once Mrs. Benson started on Sam, there was no way to stop.

_Mama, don't preach. I'm in trouble deep. Mama, don't preach. I've been losing sleep…_

"I used to think Carly was a good , but then she had to have you hang around that juvenile delinquent and…" she sighed. "I'm just glad that you don't date her or anything like that."

"Yeah… right…" Freddie hesitated, rubbing his hair with his fingers.

"Fredward Benson, do you have eye bags?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes," he admitted.

"…You always go to bed perfectly on time though, what's going on?!" she demanded.

_But I made up my mind. I'm keeping my baby…_

Sweating, Freddie finally said, "Alright! I'm dating Sam!"

Mrs. Benson said nothing. She just stood there, shocked.

"Okay, I know you're going to be upset but-"

"Upset?" she faked a laugh. "About what? Upset that you're dating that crazy juvenile delinquent who might and probably will turn your morals upside down? Upset that you were dating someone without my approval much less someone that hurts you 24/7? No. Why-why would I be upset that you're dating someone who hurts you now and could hurt you even more later on?!" she went upstairs and left him alone. "DON'T FORGET!"

"Don't forget what?" he whispered.

He left the prune pop and caffeine-less tea on the table and went out the door to go to Carly's house; hoping Sam was there.

**Mama Don't Preach**


	2. Chapter 2: Bedtime Worries

**Mama Don't Preach**

**Chapter 2: Bedtime Worries**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly or "Papa Don't Preach" by Madonna. Song lyrics and thoughts in italics. So, did everybody have a good Mother's Day? Doesn't seem like Freddie is. ;P**

_Mmm…I'm gonna keep my baby…mmm…_

Freddie arrived at Carly's house. As he had hoped, Sam was there.

However, he saw that they were talking about something, so he stepped out to the side, trying to avoid listening.

"Carly," Sam was crying.

"I know," Carly hugged her.

_Why is she crying? _Freddie thought.

"What am I going to do though?" Sam asked.

_She says that she's going to marry me…_

"You know what, you're – you're going to be happy," Carly put on a sad smile. "Because – because this is supposed to be a happy time." She cried.

"How am I going to tell Freddie though?"

_Tell me what? _Freddie asked in his head.

"You're sure he doesn't know? I thought at the sleepover-"

"I'm positive."

2 months and 2 days ago, Sam and Freddie's mothers had both decided Sam and Freddie needed to end their feud, so they forced them into having a sleepover together.

Somehow though, they ended up fighting so much, they tore each other's clothes apart.

Afterwards, they were both so tired; they went to sleep, not bothering to put their clothes back on. Neither of them thought anything bad would happen.

_Is that what happened? Oh no. Oh no._

"So what are you going to do?" Carly was crying, but not as much as Sam was.

"I don't know. I guess, the only thing I can do."

_And we can raise a little family…_

Sam took out a diamond ring.

"Oh no," Freddie whispered.

As much as he loved Sam, he wasn't ready for something like this.

_Maybe we'll be alright…it's a sacrifice…_

"Are you sure?" Carly asked.

"Well, what else is there possible?"

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up…_

"I don't know. Adoption? Ab-"

Sam knew what Carly was about to say, so she silenced her with her eyes.

Suddenly, Spencer came downstairs.

Silently, Freddie sighed with relief. Just what he needed, somebody who wasn't talking about marriage right now.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spencer asked. He knew Freddie was there, but he thought Carly and Sam already knew so he said nothing.

"Not much, just… holding a ring," Sam laughed nervously.

"What is that? A wedding ring?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Carly confirmed.

"Perfect! Just what I need for my latest sculpture. Can I use it?"

"Umm… no. Sam's actually going to use it… with Freddie…"

_Saying I'm too young, I oughta live it up…_

Carly thought Spencer would get the message from her glares, but he didn't.

"Isn't Freddie too young for that?" he asked as if it were obvious.

"Yes. And so am… I," Sam cried.

Freddie couldn't watch this anymore.

Suddenly, the door closed.

Carly and Sam looked around. What could it have been?

"Oh no," Sam suddenly realized what had just happened. She went out the door and entered Freddie's house.

_What I need right now, is some good advice. Please…_

She found him in the living room and sat down next to him. "So, hi Fredlumps," she tried to make him feel better with one of his favorite nicknames.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well, I didn't know at first. And I thought that, if I did tell you, you would think it was too much, too soon."

"Well, you were right," he confirmed.

"See!" she put out her hands. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot, Fredweirdo." She put the ring on his finger. "Just think about it, and we'll work it out in time."

They both exchanged small smiles, and Sam went out the door.

Freddie decided to sleep on the living room couch that night.

_Mama don't preach. I'm in trouble deep._

The lights all went off, but Freddie's mind wouldn't fall asleep. All he could think about during the night was worries of marriage and Sam-pregnancy.

_Mama don't preach. I've been losing sleep._

He woke up at 11:49 PM. His eye bags were getting even worse. Just when he thought confessing to his mom about dating Sam was enough, he had to worry about confessing what really happened at the sleepover so long ago.

_But I made up my mind. I'm keeping my baby…_

Freddie didn't want to give up the baby to adoption or for Sam to do something worse, but he wasn't so sure about teenage marriage. Was it even legal?

He tried to go back to sleep, hoping soon these worries would fade. What he wanted the most right now was his mom to start talking to him and trusting him again. It was like his short term "move out" all over again.

**Mama Don't Preach**

**End Notes: **

**Yeah, that 11:49 PM thing wasn't a random number. ;P Anyway, looks like after getting out of one situation, Freddie's into another one. As the summery said, how will this end? Cross your fingers. ;) And those "ab-"/"something worse" comments weren't against pro-choicers or to trigger anybody. I hope nobody was offended.**

**Well, goodnight. Happy mother's day! (11:56 PM – Sunday, May 09, 2010)**


	3. Chapter 3: Too Blue

**Mama Don't Preach**

**Chapter 3: Too Blue**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly or "Papa Don't Preach" by Madonna. Here's the final chapter. What's Freddie worried about? He's not the one who has to go through the pregnancy and mood swings. ;) Anyway, enjoy.**

_Mommy, mommy. If you could only see…_

3 days passed and Mrs. Benson and Freddie didn't bother talking to each other.

All he wanted to do was tell her he was sorry and to get her advice on what he should do. He couldn't find the words to say it though.

He sighed and decided to do what he always did when he was upset; homework and going to see Sam.

_Just how good she's been treating me…_

Freddie finished his Math and Science homework, so he decided to see if Sam was at Carly's house. Of course she was.

"Hi Sam," he said in a sad voice.

"Hi Fredfudge," she replied. It was obvious Sam knew Freddie was upset, so she was teasing him to make him feel better.

"Nice try, Puckett, but it's not working this time."

Sam stayed quiet; it was obvious Freddie was too upset for even her teasings to cure.

"Freddie, I don't mean to intrude, but shouldn't we get ready for the next iCarly?" Carly asked.

"There's not going to be a next iCarly," he whispered.

He walked out in the hallway, not daring to go in either door. Isn't this supposed to be a happy time?

Sam opened the door as quiet as she could, yet Freddie could still hear it.

"Hi Sam," he said.

"Hi Fredducini," she responded, trying and once again failing to make him laugh and feel better. "You-you know what always makes me feel better?"

"What?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"iCarly! Let's go!" she got up and pointed towards Carly's door, then sat back down.

He sighed.

"You know Freddie, when you turn 18 next year, your mom isn't going to always be there to tell you what you can and can't do," she put her hand on his knee, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "When that happens, you're the one who has to decide that."

"I know, but once you dis-earn your parents' trust, it's almost impossible to get it back."

"Hey, I dis-earned my father's trust when I turned 7."

He stared at her with disbelief. "What did you do when you turned 7?"

"You don't wanna know…" Sam said with disgusted eyes. "Anyway, it will be okay. If it helps…"

_You'd give us your blessing right now 'cause we are in love…_

Sam took Freddie by the cheeks and kissed him for 11 seconds, then gave him a long hug.

"Yes, that helps a little," he smiled.

"Uh-oh," she whispered.

"What is it?" he turned around. "Oh…"

Of course, just when he thought he had some time alone with her, somebody had to be watching.

"What the yuck?" Mrs. Benson called from Freddie's door. "This is even grosser than when that jerk Carly kissed you 1,000 times."

"She's not a jerk!" Sam stood up.

"No, no, Sam, it's okay," Freddie said. "Calm down."

"I don't wanna calm down!" She shoved his hand off.

Mrs. Benson glared at her.

_We are in love (in love) so please…_

"Listen, Mrs. Benson! Carly's my best friend! And sure, she may go through a lot of guys, but she's real and respects her friends!" Sam yelled. "And that's more I can say for you! Look at your relationship with Freddie! You won't even let him date who he wants even though you've been 'married' for so long yet we never see Freddie's father! And I know I may not have the best record, may not be the nicest in the world, but so what? Next year, Freddie's going to be a grown-up and you won't be able to control him anymore. Lastly, if you really cared about your little Fredward, you would let him do what he wanted! Even if that means dating me."

With one final glare, Sam went back into Carly's house, knowing she had said what she needed to.

_Mama don't preach, I'm in trouble deep…_

Without a word, Mrs. Benson sprayed Freddie, then slammed the door.

Freddie sighed, not knowing what to do anymore.

5 minutes later, he finally got up and walked into the door.

_Wow, I'm surprised she didn't lock me out, _he thought to himself.

He sat on the couch, seeing Mrs. Benson out of the corner of his eyes, not saying a single word.

"Hello Freddie," she said softly.

"Hi mom," he replied.

_Mama don't preach, I've been losing sleep…_

"So… I see your eye bags are still there," she said slowly.

"Yep," he sighed.

"So, I had some time to think, and," she choked trying to say the words, "Sam was right. When you turn 18, you have to make your own decisions, and you know, even if you want to date… Samantha, then I'm okay with that."

"Uh… thanks mom," he gulped, realizing he still hadn't told her about the new family member.

"So… how long until she's due?"

_But I made up my mind, I'm keepin' my baby…_

"What? What do you mean by due?" Freddie laughed nervously.

"Oh, come on Freddie," Mrs. Benson said. "I knew the whole time… Samantha was pregnant. That's really the main reason I was going crazy before."

"Oh… I think in… 4 months?"

"Okay," she smiled. "So… got any ideas for names?"

He laughed. "Well… we don't really know their gender yet so no…."

Freddie felt a little weird talking to Mrs. Benson in normal form, thinking she was going to pounce back to normal any minute.

"Oh. Okay, well, tell me when you do."

"Uh, okay. I will. So, are you not mad anymore?"

"Of course not," she hugged him.

_Mmm…I'm gonna keep my baby…mmm…_

After the hug was over, Freddie rushed back to Carly's house and grabbed Sam's cheeks, giving her a 20-second long kiss.

Sam laughed. "Wow, Freddie, you really _are _an animal." She winked. "So, everything cool with you and your mom or do I need to give her another push?"

"No, no, no," Freddie reassured. "Everything's cool."

"Good," Sam smiled.

Finally, this was a happy time. As it should be.

**Mama Don't Preach**

**End Notes: "Fredfudge" – credit for that name goes to True from the seddie or creddie forums. :) Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Oh, and HAPPY SUMMER! For those who are out. For those who aren't, sorry. :/ You'll be out soon. :)**


End file.
